


I Don't Love You

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Dean Winchester, M/M, Season 8, s08e16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's prayers to Cas after Season 8 Episode 16. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

Damn it Cas! Where the hell are you?   
It’s been weeks, you keep leaving us.  
Cas, stop leaving… please.  
I can’t keep losing you, because one day, you might leave me for good. I couldn’t deal with that, not after everything we’ve been through, all the hell we’ve dealt with, I couldn’t handle you leaving me for good.  
I need you, Cas.  
Maybe you just can’t fly down right now, maybe you can’t come back soon. Maybe you don’t even give a fuck about me… if I don’t make it out of this alive, watch over Sammy. Please. Make sure he gets his shit together and goes off to live a normal life. Make sure he dies when he’s old and gray. He needs that…. he deserves that.  
… Sometimes I’m not even sure if you hear me anymore, you don’t answer me like you used to. I guess I expect you to come to me immediately. I shouldn’t…. you’ve got more important shit to deal with than me. Maybe I just don’t mean as much to you anymore. I don’t know.  
I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know.  
But just… come back soon. If not for my sake for Sam’s. He needs your help. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine…  
I don’t miss you.  
I don’t love you.  
I can’t love you, I don’t deserve you.  
I’m too fucked up, I’ll corrupt you, I already have.  
I don’t love you, Cas.  
But I do.


End file.
